Le temps est venu de se dire au revoir
by Elfe Lunaire
Summary: Train se rend à la tombe de Saya pour tirer un trait sur le passé et lui dire au revoir. Mais qu'a-t-il à lui confier?


Comme vous le savez, les personnages et l'histoire du manga Black Cat ne sont pas à moi (pourtant, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour que Train le soit. . . Ahh Train. . .). Par contre, ce one-shot est à moi, si vous l'avez vu sur un autre site sous le pseudonyme de Cygne, c'est que c'est mon nom sur ce site, alors ce n'est pas du plagia! J'espère que vous aimerez! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Un jeune homme marchait avec un bouquet de roses blanches. Mais il ne marchait pas n'importe où. Il marchait dans un cimetière, vers une tombe bien précise. Il n'avait dit à personne qu'il venait ici. Cette histoire ne concernait que lui et lui seul. Pas Sven ou Ève. Il venait ici pour tirer un trait sur son passé, pour faire la paix avec lui-même et soulager sa conscience. Parce qu'il savait que tout ça, ce ne pouvait être fait sans lui dire au revoir. Voir sa tombe, admettre son décès et tourner la page, voilà ce dont il avait besoin. Cela serait-il douloureux? Oui. Mais ça le soulagerait également d'un poids qu'il portait depuis maintenant trop longtemps.

Ce jeune homme qui s'arrêtait devant la tombe de Saya Minatsuki s'appellait Train Heartnet, plus connu dans le monde triste et sombre de l'assassinat sous le nom de Black Cat. Il avait changé, mais avait dut payer le prix fort, celui du décès de la personne qui lui avait ouvert les yeux et qui l'avait sortit de son angoisse perpétuelle.

POV Train

Saya. Cela fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas? Pour tout te dire, je ne savais pas si je viendrais aujourd'hui, le jour de ton décès. La blessure que j'ai reçus ce jour là, elle. . . n'est toujours pas guérie. Je ne te connaissais pas depuis longtemps, mais. . . je peux te dire que tu as rapidement pris une place définitive et importante dans ma vie. Mais je suppose que c'est trop tard pour te dire tout ça, pas vrai? J'espère que tout ce que je raconte maintenant te parvient d'une manière ou d'une autre là où tu es. Croire que tu es encore là, quelque part, même si je ne te vois pas, est ce qui m'a aidé à tenir le coup. Je pense que la vie après la mort existe. Après tout, ne m'as tu pas arrêté alors que j'envisageais sérieusement de tuer Creed? Je suis certain de t'avoir entendu ce jour là. Je dois être en train de devenir fou si ce n'est pas le cas. . .

Tu te rappelles de notre première rencontre? Ce soir là, je dois avouer que mon moral était au plus bas. . . Mais quand je t'ai entendu chanter. . . J'ai vraiment cru entendre un ange. La chanson que tu chantais, même si je ne te l'ai jamais avoué, avait réchauffé mon coeur de glace. Il n'avait jamais fondu jusqu'à ce jour là. Parfois, je te l'avoue, je préférerais qu'il redevienne comme avant. Comme ça, je n'aurais pas à supporter la douleur de ton absence, de revoir ta mort en cauchemard chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. . . Cette vision s'est ajoutée à celle du meutre de mes parents, la mort de mon maitre, qui était un pilier important de ma vie et en même temps la personne que j'haïssais le plus, et à tout ceux que j'avais tué jusque là. . . Mais je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que je redevienne comme avant. Et même si je pense à ça de temps en temps, je sais qu'au fond de moi, je n'ai aucune envie de retourner à mon ancienne vie. Ce serait remettre mes chaînes, redevenir un chat domestique. . . Et, de plus, ce serait renier la sérénité intérieur que m'avait apportée ta présence, d'oublier tout les sacrifices que tu as fais pour moi, et ça, je ne supporterais pas. Je ne supporterais pas de t'oublier toi. Toi et ton sourire, ta manière de me taquiner pour que je me déride, ton goût de l'aventure, ta soif de justice, tes yeux turquoise comme la mer. . . Tout en toi me manque. Tu étais souvent dans la Lune, disais des incohérences, cependant, ta pureté me touchait. Mais j'avais aussi l'impression que si je m'approchais trop, je risquais de me brûler les ailes à ton contact.

Parfois, je me demande si tu serais toujours vivante si je ne m'étais pas autant approché. Dire que c'est à cause d'un caprice de Creed que je t'ai perdu. . . Le monde parfois fait vraiment peur. Ça fait peur de voir jusqu'où les humains sont capables d'aller pour assouvir leurs envies. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas changer le passé. Et si tout était à recommencer, je quitterais Chronos encore une fois pour être avec toi. Bien sûr, je ferais plus attention pour que ça ne finisse pas comme la première fois, mais je sais que tout ça n'est possible que dans mes rêves. Pourtant. . . Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour pouvoir te voir à nouveau. Les larmes manquent souvent de couler lorsque je pense à toi.

Je n'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments qu'après ton départ. J'étais vraiment aveugle. Mais même si tu n'es plus là, je peux te le dire. Je t'aime mon ange. Mon ange insouciant, ne perd jamais ta pureté, je souhaite seulement que dans une autre vie on se retrouve, et qu'à ce moment là, je sois plus digne de toi. En attendant nos retrouvailles, je continuerais de tenir ma promesse. Je n'utiliserais pas mon arme pour mettre fin à des vies, mais bien pour en sauver. Je ne veux pas te décevoir. Mais, aussi, je ne veux pas devoir ajouter d'autres morts à ma conscience. Je sais que ça ne rattrapera pas mes fautes passées, mais ça m'aidera à soulager mon sentiment de culpabilité et aussi te rembourser tout ce que je te dois. Ce que je vis en ce moment, mes nouveaux amis, ma nouvelle personnalité, ce sentiment de liberté. . . Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi, Saya. Je te serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Fin du POV

Le vent commençait à souffler fort, pourtant Train ne bougeait pas. Il restait immobile, car il avait bien senti une présence près de lui. Cette présence, il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Fermant les yeux avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres, il murmura doucement :

- Au revoir Saya, moi aussi j'aimerais voir des feux d'artifices avec toi un jour. . . Au revoir, mon ange. Et merci.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Juste pour info, ce one-shot est basé sur la série télé, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop si ça ne correspond pas trop au manga. N'oubliez pas de me laisser des commentaires, ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez!


End file.
